1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to programmable chip systems. In one example, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for allowing simultaneous memory accesses in a programmable chip system.
2. Description of Related Art
A slave side arbitration fabric associates individual arbiters with slave components in a programmable chip system. When multiple master components request access to slave components, access is no longer restricted by a bus arbiter shared by all components but instead is managed by individual arbiters shared by only master components operable to access the slave component. Consequently, a first master component can access a first slave component while a second master component is accessing a second slave component. The slave side arbitration fabric allows simultaneous accesses in a manner not allowed by conventional bus fabrics.
Along the same lines, it would be desirable to allow simultaneous memory accesses in a programmable chip system. However, mechanisms for efficiently allowing simultaneous memory accesses in a programmable chip system having a slave side arbitration fabric are limited. It is therefore desirable to provide improved methods and apparatus for allowing simultaneous memory accesses.